¿Qué harías si lo tuvieras enfrente?
by Runa E.V
Summary: ¿Y tú Frentona? ¿Qué harías si tuviera de nuevo en frente a Sasuke Uchiha? , preguntó Ino a una sorprendida Sakura. La verdad es que ni la misma Haruno se lo había preguntado.


**Título:** ¿Qué harías si lo tuvieras en frente?

**Autora:** Runa.

**Género:** ¿Romance?/ Intento de humor.

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Sakura.

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes y el mundo en el que se desenvuelven son propiedad de Kishimoto. Yo sólo me divierto manejándolos sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Hétero (léase relación hombre/mujer). Posible OOC en la personalidad de Sasuke Uchiha. No me lloriqueen a mí, yo lo advertí.

**Nota de autora:** Estos últimos días por fin me han vuelto las ganas de escribir. Aprovéchenlo mientras dure, que luego vendrá otro año de sequía creativa. XD

* * *

**I**

* * *

No podía negarlo, había días en los cuales lo extrañaba muchísimo. ¿Por qué?, se preguntaba de vez en cuando tirada en la cama y con los ojos de color jade clavados en el techo. ¿Por qué seguir extrañando a una persona que sabes que no va a volver?

No era pura cabezonería, claro que no. Tampoco es que siguiera obsesionada con él, ya tenía casi quince años y lo había superado. Era sólo que había sido su primer amor de infancia y Sakura… bueno, ella no podía evitar acordarse de Sasuke Uchiha de vez en cuando con cierto cariño. Alguien debía comprenderla, el morocho había sido algo así como muy especial para la muchacha.

Por algo dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida.

Esa noche, por ejemplo, estaba media dormida haciéndose dudas existenciales. Tsunade estaba tan decidida a hacer de la joven de cabellos rosados una extraordinaria médico-ninja, que parecía que no dudaría de matarla de cansancio en el proceso. Y por eso había ido arrastrándose de vuelta a su casa cuando se encontró con Ino Yamanaka. No es que no se vieran desde hacía eones o que fueran las grandes amigas, pero se tenían el suficiente aprecio como para haberse abrazado y quedado conversando un rato. Hasta que llegaron al jodidamente espinoso tema Sasuke Uchiha.

"—_Y tú Frentona, ¿qué es lo que harías si él regresara? —había preguntado la rubia, curiosa._

_La joven kunoichi se había encogido de hombros en ese momento. El qué haría no era algo que importara."_

Ahora, en cambio, la pregunta no dejaba de darle vueltas por la cabeza. ¿Que qué haría si volvía a aparecerse ese… ese… ese traidor con ínfulas vengadoras? Muy bien, ni la propia Sakura se sabía la respuesta de los dos millones de dólares.

Reprimió un bostezo y se arrebujó entre las sábanas. Quizá podría responderse la pregunta al día siguiente.

* * *

**II**

* * *

Se encontraba en medio de un bosque que no conocía y eso la estaba inquietando mucho. Miró a su alrededor. Muchos árboles, un lago de agua cristalina y algunas flores a orillas de la laguna. A juzgar por la luz y la posición del sol debían ser cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, quizá un poco menos. No había una sola persona en su campo visual.

Dio unos cuantos pasos con dirección al lago y tuvo la impresión de estar en un cuento de hadas. El reflejo de la luz en el agua daba un aire atrayente, casi mágico al lugar. Cuando llegó a la orilla pudo comprobar que no había peces dentro de aquella laguna tan bonita.

Pero había _algo_.

Entornando los ojos, Sakura pudo constatar que la cosa que estaba hundida en el fondo del agua era como un lienzo de tela de color indefinido. Parecía rojo, ¿o era marrón? No lo sabía con exactitud.

—Ayúdame a sacarlo, molestia —ordenó una voz fría como el hielo a sus espaldas.

Dio un respingo y casi se cae derechito al agua del susto que se pegó la muchacha. Volteó lentamente sospechando quién era el que la había asustado. Ese tonito de Soy-el-mejor-invento-desde-los-condones-de-látex era inconfundible.

—¿Qué esperas? ¿Una invitación por pergamino? —Sakura frunció el ceño y sus ojos verdes dirigieron una mirada fastidiada a Sasuke Uchiha. Sí, leyeron bien: A Sasuke Uchiha. Y es que ella no lo recordaba tan insufriblemente antipático.

La gélida mirada que había lanzado la chica fue devuelta y amplificada a mil por el muchacho.

—No tenemos todo el maldito día.

Qué ganas de golpearlo.

—Vale _Uchiha_, te ayudaré.

¿Qué? Malcriado o no seguía siendo Sasuke. Y Sakura seguía sintiendo cierta debilidad por él.

La joven de cabellos rosados se quitó los zapatos para meter los pies ahí y antes de darse cuenta, estaba trabajando hombro a hombro con el estoico morocho para sacar ese trozo de lienzo del agua. Por suerte la profundidad máxima del lago no sobrepasaba el metro, sino hubiera sido mucho más dificultoso de lo que ya era.

Cuando terminaron estaban un poquitín muy mojados. Se sentaron en el pasto. Sakura, cansada, no quitaba los ojos de Sasuke. Temía que tan de repente como había aparecido así mismo se fuera. Y si eso pasaba se quedaría sola. En medio de un bosque y con un enorme lienzo de tela (que ya había comprobado que era) color granate.

—Ahora ayúdame a coger esa cesta que está allá —indicó el Uchiha mientras señalaba una especie de canasta de madera que flotaba apaciblemente en la otra orilla del lago.

—Creo que puedes tú solito, ¿no? —replicó la chica haciendo caso omiso a esa vocecita en su cabeza que le decía que obedeciera a Sasuke—. ¿O es que el gran Sasuke Uchiha no puede atrapar un trozo de madera?

El pálido chico la miró largamente, tal vez procesando la frase algo burlona que acababa de escuchar. Sin decir ni una palabra se incorporó y llegó cerca de la canasta en menos de tres segundos. Pero cuando la intentó sujetar, ésta se movió repentinamente, como si tuviera vida propia. Sakura rió.

El muchacho probó de nuevo y nada. Esa cesta era muy huidiza a decir verdad (además de grande, por lo que podía ver). Un tercer intento, un cuarto y luego de otros tres más la chica también se paró. Ya entendía porqué debía ayudarlo.

—Tú por la izquierda y yo por la derecha, ¿vale? —propuso ella acercándose al Uchiha. Él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a soltar su característico gruñido.

Después de algunos intentos más lograron atrapar a la canasta fugitiva. Sasuke la cargó hasta el costado del lienzo.

—Ahora cierra los ojos, Sakura —ordenó. Ella enarcó una ceja. El morocho pareció captar el mensaje—. Sólo hazlo.

La chica de los ojos jade se encogió de hombros en un gesto que se interpretaba como un franco "ya qué chucha" e hizo lo indicado. Cuando Sasuke le pidió que los volviera a abrir, no pudo evitar soltar un gritito de la impresión.

Una especie de bóveda hecha con el lienzo se alzaba ante sus ojos. Estaba atada a la canasta Dios sabría cómo y se veía como un artefacto que nada tenía que ver la aldea y sus alrededores. El muchacho le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se metiera. Sakura no tuvo reparos en hacerle caso esta vez.

No entendía cómo, pero de la nada esa cosa despegó del suelo. Una suave brisa los guiaba hacia algún lugar desconocido para la chica. Sobrevolaban las cosas de los árboles y la joven podía rozar las copas con sus dedos. Estaba maravillada.

—Es fantástico, ¿no? —preguntó Sasuke. La miraba muy serio aún, pero ya no parecía tan hostil.

—Sí —confirmó ella.

Sabía que ese Uchiha no estaba actuando como el hijo de puta sin sentimientos que aparentaba ser siempre. Estaba muy fuera de sí mismo y Sakura no tenía ideas para este cambio. Pero lo disfrutaba, por eso había accedido a pasar la tarde en ese raro artefacto volador.

El sol comenzaba a caer y no tenían noción de cuánto tiempo había pasado. Estaba deslizándose por sobre un río con una corriente especialmente fuerte. Por lo menos eso se deducía del ruido del agua al correr por entre las rocas.

—¿Deseas tocar el agua? —ofreció Sasuke. La de cabellos rosados asintió sonriente como una niña pequeña. Estaba sinceramente ilusionada por aquel paseo tan divertido.

El artefacto descendió y Sakura se inclinó en el borde de la cesta para tocar el agua con los dedos. El menor de los Uchihas la sujetó de un brazo para prevenir una posible caída. La Haruno se sobresaltó con ese contacto y giró su cuerpo en dirección al pálido ninja. Él la miraba con esos ojos negros como el carbón fijos en los suyos.

—No me iba a pasar nada, Sasuke, no tenías porqué sujetarme —dijo ella. La estaba poniendo un poco de los nervios la poca distancia entre su cara y la de su amor de infancia.

Él acortó la distancia un par de centímetros más, haciendo que la cara de la chica se tornara levemente roja. Pareciera que la iba a besar.

—Es que a veces eres demasiado torpe, Sakura, y sería muy molesto tener que mojarme para sacarte del agua —explicó el tío ese sin el menor de los tactos.

Imbécil, pensó Sakura.

—Además… este es el momento exacto donde tengo que besarte.

Imbécil, y encima, mal de la cabeza por completo. Ese no era Sasuke Uchiha, era un reemplazo. Estaba segurísima de eso.

—¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Sasuke Uchiha? —preguntó la kunoichi. Igual y hasta era un jutsu de sombra que había salido desastrosamente mal.

Él sonrió ligeramente.

—Solamente estoy fuera de mí mismo por un rato —respondió.

_«¿Qué harías si lo tuvieras enfrente?»_, resonó la voz de Ino en la cabeza de la chica de cabellos rosados.

Y antes de que Sakura pudiera hacer o decir algo más, Sasuke redujo a escasos milímetros la distancia entre sus bocas. La chica sintió cómo las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago y cerró los ojos esperando un beso que únicamente en sus más locos sueño pensó que recibiría.

* * *

**III**

* * *

Se despertó. Desubicada, algo sonrosada y muy extrañada. ¿Todo eso había sido un sueño? Se había sentido tan real… Sakura se llevó una mano a la frente y se tomó a sí misma la temperatura. No, nada de fiebre que pudiera haber provocado semejante alucinación.

—Solamente fue un sueño —murmuró para sí.

Algunas partes del sueño cruzaron por su mente en esos mismos instantes. Bueno, pensó la muchacha, al menos ya tenía la respuesta a la pregunta de Ino. Lo primero que haría sería golpearlo por ser un bastardo engreído. Y lo segundo sería besarlo por haberla hecho tener el mejor sueño de su vida.

* * *

Bueno, espero que no les haya parecido tan mala historia. Se esperan toda clase de comentarios al respecto, exceptuando cualquiera que incluya a mi familia o mi salud mental. Muchas gracias.

Saludos. ;)


End file.
